Being Different Isn't Normal
by BiG gIrL -former big bitch
Summary: Things for Drake have finally been starting to look uphe's doing well in school, he's getting along with Josh and Megans away for three weekswhat more could go more right? Or wrong? Somethings bothering him and he knows its not right.dj slashin a fu chapp
1. Chapter 1

Being Different isn't normal

Chapter 1: Why?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Okay peoples I wrote this as an attempt to write a half decent slash fic, those of a nervous disposition should look away now!- just joking its not that graphic-to begin with- it does contain some minor self harming but that's it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I will accept flamers if they have a bit of cc otherwise just don't review okay?.**

**Now after all that on with the story…**

Drake sat curled up in a ball in his room trying to avoid everyone, everything and life for that matter. Life wasn't any use any more, he was sure his parents would disown him, he was sure Josh wouldn't associate himself with him anymore and he could almost be certain that he would no longer be popular anymore.

He never saw himself this way, it was more frightening than anything else to know that you're not the same as everyone else and that he wouldn't have anybody at the end of it, he was nearly sure of that.

He hadn't come out of his room for three days knowing that he would have to face his parents and tell them that he wasn't the son they expected him to be.

His parents were away collecting new furniture and as far as they knew, Drake was just not well.

He lifted his head momentarily, why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to decide that he was different when things were starting to go well for once-his grades were improving (D-C), he was sort of getting on with Josh and Megan wasn't there for three more weeks, what else could go more right, but then something always has to go wrong when things go too perfectly.

Why did he have to be different?

He'd broken up with the best girlfriend he had ever had, because he knew it wasn't fair to string her along when he knew something about what he felt just wasn't right, it wasn't normal for a seventeen year old boy to feel this way. She was heartbroken, inconsolable yet he told her he'd always love her but he couldn't be with her since then he'd gone home and not left his room, when the hunger pangs came he'd shove them away feeling that he didn't deserve to eat anymore, even deserve to live anymore.

Why would anyone want to know him?

He didn't like who he was anymore. He was afraid of what he was becoming, afraid of the looks he'd get at school, the silent whispers behind his back, the gossip and the lies everything about what he was becoming frightened the crap out of him.

Josh was away at a friends in Kentucky and he thanked the Lord that he had so much time away from his step-brother just so he could remind himself that behind different is wrong, being normal and fitting in was fine but anything else and you were the years hottest gossip.

How would he tell his parents?

He had no idea when or how for that matter, all he knew was he was afraid of telling them.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Couldn't he just be normal and be happy with who he was? But he wasn't, he couldn't bring himself to the fact that the past seventeen years of his life had been lived through a lie, a huge lie. One thing that did come into his head though was why did he ignore it all his life?

If he had accepted it he wouldn't be here now, curled up in a ball angry with himself for finally giving in to what his heart of hearts told him.

He felt guilty. Guilty for doing it, guilty for enjoying it and guilty for wanting it more.

The hunger pangs had started again; he ignored them and continued on thinking of reasons why people would hate him now.

He wanted a release, he wanted to say sorry to everybody for being different, he wanted to suffer because he was different.

He knew not eating wasn't enough; he had to take much more drastic action to say he was truly sorry for what he did.

He ventured outside his room for the first time in three days, his razor the only thing clutched in his weak and shaky hands.

He shut the door, not sure of what he was doing.

Without a pause he took the gleaming bright green razor to his left arm making constant gashes until there was a sufficient amount of blood flowing from his arm. He then turned to the clean and untouched arm desperate to make it dirty and filthy with blood he swiped over the smooth skin to create a criss cross pattern seeping with blood. He felt dizzy but he didn't care, this was punishment for being different.

He felt extremely light headed, the next feeling he felt was his head hitting the tiles.


	2. Shocks

Being Different Isn't Normal

Chapter 2: Shocks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Hey all thanks for reviewing, smooches! On with the story…**

"Next time just promise me that you won't let me spend $3000 in one day" Jane Nichols laughed as she headed in the front door

"Look I can't promise anything when picking new furniture is involved" Walter joked

"Oh Walter" she laughed embracing her husband in a kiss

"Where's Drake, when he's 'sick' he normally would be down here watching t.v and eating Doritos's "Walter asked

"I dunno Walt I think he's really sick this time" Jane said suddenly serious

"I think I'll just go check on him" she said running quickly to the stairs

She reached the last step and still had no answer, she was starting to get worried, even he didn't sleep that heavily.

Slowly she approached his and Josh's room; she tapped lightly and headed into the room.

He wasn't there.

She decided not to panic just yet; he could be anywhere she thought, heading for the bathroom.

She pushed the door open …

"WALTER" she screamed

Walter came charging up the stairs

"What's wrong?" he asked

By the time he had gotten to the bathroom Jane was already sobbing heavily

"Why would he do this, he never had any reason to be depressed" she cried looking at her son's pale and fragile body lying on the cold tiles

"Heaven's knows, look just stay here and be as calm as you can be and just wait while I call an ambulance"

Jane nodded silently before returning to her son, she knelt beside him, she picked up his hand, he was freezing, he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. The green razor was still clutched in his hand it still gleamed through the caked in blood.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" she cried over her son's body

"Wake up" she sobbed "Please sweetie wake up" she was in hysterics

She hugged him tightly to her as she gently towelled off some of the dried in blood on her son's arms. She'd have never thought that he would be depressed, he always seemed so happy, why would he do this? She sobbed why?

They weren't waiting long for the ambulance to arrive, the drivers however didn't seem phased by it, they obviously must have seen it every day. It shocked her to think that anybody-let alone her own son could do this to themselves

She sat beside him in the ambulance, holding his cold hand all the way there, Walter had gone to pick up Josh and Megan feeling that they needed to know about their brother.

They wheeled him straight into the accident & emergency unit, where a group of doctors huddled over the bed to decide what was best to do.

Finally, they had decided what to do. Jane followed in a daze, she had no idea what they were doing but she knew she had to be there.

He was wheeled into a private ward where they told her she couldn't be, the nurses escorted her to a waiting lobby where she was forced to wait for three solid hours before she was aloud back in to see her son.

She walked quietly into the room still clutching a raggedy tissue. Her tear-stained eyes evident of her worry and stress, the doctors began explaining to her what was wrong with her son.

"I would like to explain to you what is wrong with your son" a young female doctor smiled

"I don't want to know I just want to see him" she cried

"Well miss I need to explain what's wrong, it was most likely from blood loss that he fainted but we also suspect lack of nutrition, has your son been eating properly Mrs. Nichols"

"He said he was sick, so he didn't want any food, I did ask him though" she sighed walking over to the chair beside his bed

"We're not saying that you deprived him of food, we're just trying to look into the cause of this and if needed, provide physiological help"

"My son is not a mad man" Jane shouted

"Again Miss we're just trying to find out the cause for such drastic measures. Has your son seemed depressed lately or maybe finding school a bit too hard?"

"He never complained and he didn't look depressed"

"Most teenagers don't really show many signs miss," the doctor sighed looking over at Drake's bed

"He's sedated now after the blood transfusion we gave him for the blood loss so he probably won't hear you if you talk to him, but when he wakes up I would like you to ask him why he did this, he's more likely to tell you than any member of staff here" the doctor said

"Ok" Jane nodded before the doctor left the room

TWO HOURS LATER

"Thank God you're here" Jane smiled throwing her arms around her husband

"Sorry Josh had to use the bathroom five times!"

"What when I get scared or nervous I have to pee" Josh argued

"Look look I'm not giving out I'm just glad to see you all" Jane smiled

"What's wrong, or did they say?" Walter asked

"They said that he probably fainted from blood loss and lack of nutrition, they have him sedated now, he's just after having a blood transfusion, for the blood loss"

Jane hugged him again.

"Why did he do it?" Megan asked suddenly concerned for her brother

"None of us know sweetie, any reason"

Megan nodded silently as if to understand, she had no idea why her brother would do such a thing. She secretly hoped that he would be okay. However, she could control her emotions, unlike Josh who had to pee every five seconds because he was scared of the hospital.

Drake had to be taken over night for observation, Jane was insistent that she stay with her son at all times, even if it meant sleeping on a chair.

The hospital told her to go home and take a rest, but she was having none of it she wanted to see her son. Finally, they agreed to let her stay with them, they provided her with a small trolley bed that would stay beside him all night, it wasn't very comfortable but she didn't care she wanted to be there when he woke up.

_Sometime that night_

"Hello" came a voice

"Where am I?" it asked

Jane stirred, she opened her eyes slowly. A smile spread across her face "Honey you're awake" she beamed

"Mom?" Drake asked quietly

"Yes dear its me, and you're in hospital"

Drake lay back down on his pillow, he had a feeling why he was here, the last thing he remembered was feeling very dizzy. He looked over at his mother who was positively beaming, he shook himself out of the daze he was in "Why am I here" he asked weakly, although he had a feeling of the answer

"I found you on the bathroom floor honey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, please can we not talk about it now I'm not feeling great" it wasn't a lie, yet it wasn't the truth, he had enough strength to tell her why, he just wanted to avoid the subject

"Sure honey, but if you don't answer me, the doctor's will ask, and then you'll have to give an answer" his mother smiled still joyful that he was awake

"It's serious mom, that's all you need to know ok" he said in a weak whisper

"Honey I can't just let this drop you're gonna have to tell somebody sometime"

"Well when that time comes let me know," he sighed shutting his eyes

There was silence for a few minutes. Drake's head was spinning, why'd the doctor's have to know why he did it? Why was it anybody's business why he did it? He decided it was probably better to tell his mother than a strange doctor, maybe then she could cover for him- that was if she didn't hate him

He broke the ice-cold silence "Mom" he sighed

This was it.

"Yes sweetie" his mom replied

"I have something to tell you - a-about why I did what I did" he said. He was still weak but he was strong enough to tell her, after all, she deserved to know.

"Why did you do it?"

"You promise you won't hate me" he asked, his heart racing

"Honey whatever it is I won't hate you" his mother gave a slight smile

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise, now just tell me"

"Mom I'm sorry" He began to cry, "I'm gay"


	3. Why?

Being Different Isn't Normal

Chapter 3: Why

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Honey stop joking" his mother laughed hastily

"Mom I wish I was strong enough for this to be a joke" he sighed

Why did he tell her, he knew that he didn't have the energy to fight back and yet he still thought that he was strong enough to handle telling her.

"I'm sorry" he let a tear fall down his cheek "I wish I wasn't" his voice was now shaky

She was shocked and surprised, but then again she thought he was on a lot of medication; he probably didn't have a clue of what he was talking about. She decided to go along with it just so he could get some rest

"Oh sweetie" his mom cried "Don't be sorry for being who you are"

"But I don't wanna like guys- it's not right-it isn't" he sobbed, his voice was hoarse and he was shaking again.

"Sweetie listen to me, this is quite a shock for me, I know you've always wanted to fit in and be like the other guys- even if that meant being untrue to yourself , but please for once just be what you really are, don't hate yourself or do any of this- I'll never hate you , I couldn't ever"

Drake smiled momentarily.

"Thanks mom"

"Mom, please don't tell the hospital this, can't you just cover for me please? I'm not mad I swear" Drake cried

"No problem sweetie, we'll talk more in the morning, you need your rest"

Drake closed his eyes and had the most peaceful sleep he had had in almost four days.

When he awoke the next morning, his mother wasn't there and neither was the bed. She must have gone somewhere, not too far he thought to himself.

Moments later Josh rushed into the room.

"You'll never guess what" he beamed

Drake groaned, he really didn't want him in here, this happy and this early in the morning.

"What" he finally answered

"I got a new girlfriend!" he beamed

"Good for you" he answered sarcastically, Josh didn't seem to pick up on it though

"Yeah I know, isn't it?" he said taking a seat next to Drake "And she's really popular too"

"Wow" he said giving a fake smile

"Yeah I know, who would have thought it- a popular girl-liking me!"

"Brilliant, what's her name?" he asked as sarcastically as his voice would let him

"Joanna" he smiled, Drake was surprised his cheeks weren't getting sore

"A-As in Joanna Green"

"Yeah why, how'd you know her?" Josh questioned

"She was my girlfriend for five months-remember?"

"Oh yeah- right-sorry" Josh gave an awkward smile which finally faded to concern

"So why'd you break up? - I mean she's really great" Josh questioned

"No reason, I just wanted to date other girls"

"But as far as I can remember, she was your last girlfriend wasn't she?"

"Oh so you remember now?" Drake barked "Funny how your memory will do that sometimes"

"Yeah f-h-hunny" Josh sighed tugging at the collar of his shirt

"Seriously bro what's wrong, your not dating, then you do-y-you know this to yourself and then you start getting all moody"

"NOTHINGS WRONG SO JUST GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" Drake roared as load as he could

"Is there a problem in here Mr. Parker?" A smiley young female doctor asked

"Not anymore" he scowled as Josh left the room

As Josh left, the young nurse came inside the room

"You certainly seem to have gotten your voice back in a hurry," she laughed fluffing up his pillows

"Yeah whoopee" he sighed sarcastically

The doctor looked at him "You don't seem to be a very happy young man now do you?"

"Would you be with a brother like that? And anyway does everybody in this place have to be happy all the time?" Drake sighed, he was sick to the core of smiling happy faces and it was only half eleven

"It helps dear" the doctor smiled

"Helps what?"

"You know helps the atmosphere around the hospital" she gave a short glance at him "Let me introduce myself- I'm Dr. Evans" she smiled reaching a hand out to meet his

"You know I can't shake your hand"

"Nice to finally meet you too" she sighed, resting her weight on her left leg

"No, no sorry, Drake, its just that you guys have me in some wrapped up thingy and it's kind of hard to move them" he sighed struggling to move his arm

"That would be a soft plaster"

"But my arm's not broken" Drake eyed the plaster

"No, dear we use it for preventing infections from all of the cuts on your arm, and plus, you had to get a blood transfusion in your arm-not exactly the best place to do it!" she smiled

"So I had a blood transfusion and I'm awake and ready to go home?" Drake asked confused, the one class he half listened in was health, and that was because Joanna had asked him to at least try in one of his classes

"No going home for you today, tomorrow maybe, but we'll have to see"

Drake sighed, he wasn't one for hospitals either, in fact, the only reason he hadn't run off screaming the time Josh had hurt his leg was because of all the vending machines- it wasn't actually for the student nurses.

"Don't look so down" the doctor smiled gently

"Why shouldn't I, I'm stuck in here and the only person here I know is my brother Josh and I think he's gone off to make out with my ex-girlfriend"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but hey you'll find another girl soon don't worry" she smiled taking a seat in the blue plastic chairs beside his bed

"Oh yeah another girl" Drake sighed, he wasn't in the mood to get into the whole 'I'm gay' conversation again, especially with a Doctor/person he hardly knew

"Is that why you did this to yourself?" the doctor sighed looking at the soft white tissue plaster around his arms

"Nope it isn't- have you seen my mom anywhere?" he asked trying to change the subject, his eyes searching through the window of his private ward

"Oh you mean Mrs Nichols-yes she just went home to gather some things and have a shower, she'll be back soon"

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until the Doctor spoke up

"Mr Nichols ma- he cut her off

"Parker- Drake Parker" he repeated sick of everyone getting his last name wrong

"Sorry, your mothers name is Nichols so I just presumed that yours would be too"

"My mom's name is actually Parker-Nichols and so is mine- I just use Parker and she prefers to use Nichols," Drake explained to the hundredth person - he was growing very tired of it very quickly

"Oh, I see, My apologies Mr. Parker, I was just wondering if we could have a little talk about why you did this to yourself, and then perhaps we could start you off on a little something small to eat" The doctor suggested to him, talking to him like a seven year old child

"Yes to the food, no to the talk"

"Why no to the talk?" she questioned in a baby tone

"Because I don't want it ok?" he said starting to get frustrated

"But Mr. Parker we have to know why you did this, so we can get some help for you"

"Look you don't need to know and I don't need help because I'm not mad okay?" Drake shouted in a

Low register-his voice was starting to get worse, he didn't know why though

He was sick and tired of having to explain himself to everyone, and for once, he wasn't going to do it. He knew he'd have to tell the rest of his family at some stage but for now, he was ok with keeping it a secret from everybody else.

"We know you're not mad but this is hospital procedure, we have to know why" she sighed looking down at her clipboard

"Look ask my mom, I'm not up to explaining" he lied hoping it would get her off of his back

"Are you sure you're not just lying to get your way out of a sticky situation?" The doctor asked another fake smile re-appeared on her face

"Yes I'm perfectly sure" Drake paused "You know just because I slit my wrists one time and ended up here doesn't mean that I go around like a looper with a knife in my hand 24/7"

"I'm sorry" she smiled patting his head

"I'm not five by the way" he sighed "So stop treating me like I am" he lay back down in his bed

"Sorry, I suppose we had better get you some food before you faint all over again"

"Yeah thanks" Drake sighed, knowing that the only food he'd be given was toast

"Butter on that toast" the doctor asked before leaving the room

"Yeah just a little bit thanks"

He looked around his room, it was small, bare and sterile, exactly the way a hospital should be completely lacking in any personality whatsoever. If he had his way it would be filled with posters and made a little more colourful and warm and with a comfier bed too.

Something at the corner of his eye distracted him from his thoughts; he saw his mother's svelte figure walking into his room.

"Hi" he almost waved

"Hey honey, I brought you a magazine and some lemonade" she smiled looking at her son

"Yeah thanks" he smiled looking at the magazine before him, it was a copy of _teen people _magazine.

"Eh honey" she smiled taking a seat "If you don't mind me asking why did the nurse ask me why you did this to yourself?" she asked quizzically fumbling around with the latches on her carrier sack

"Because you told me that you'd cover me from the real reason," he sighed

"What real reason honey?" his mother questioned almost laughing

"What I told you about last night" he smiled gratefully at the nurse who had just brought his food in

"Oh" her face went pale "So you weren't delirious then?"

"No mom, I wasn't and I seem to recall you telling me just to be true to myself, or was that just to shut me up?"

" Actually Yes because I thought you were out of it with all the medication that they've been pumping into you"

"What!" He looked shocked "I wasn't delirious, why did you think I did this to myself?" he asked

His mother looked at him in shock "So you really are…" she covered her mouth

"Yes" he sighed looking down at his feet, which had never seemed so interesting

There was more silence, more than he had ever experienced in all his life. It scared him because now, he thought that his parents wouldn't accept him because he was telling the truth and he wasn't delirious in the first place.

"Mom" Drake asked clearing his throat; suddenly the toast wasn't important anymore

"Mmm hmm" she replied scared to look up at her own son

"Are you mad?" he asked quietly

"Mad?…" she paused "Ugh I just don't know anymore" she sighed crossing her legs

"I'm sorry" he sighed, letting a tear silently roll down his cheek

She looked up from her lap.

"Honey you know this is going to take some time for this to sink in" she sighed deeply

"I know, I thought you took it a little too well last night" he sighed fidgeting with the small ends of the blankets that he could reach with his limited arm movements

"Honey, I know this was hard for you and I appreciate that you told me and you were honest, but you have to understand it's a lot for me to take in too" Jane said sadly to her son

"I know" Drake looked up, he hadn't even noticed looking down

"Look sweetie I'm not saying I hate you but you just have to give it some time" she smiled placing her hands over her sons

He smiled greatly back; he knew her first reaction was too calm to believe. At least she didn't hate him, was all he could think.


	4. Megan finds out

Being Different Isn't Normal

Chapter 4: Megan finds out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Drake walked through the front door, everything was pretty much as it was, and for the moment, all he wanted to do was go to bed and go asleep.

Josh was pulling the overnight bag behind him, which his mum had packed. He could hear Josh cursing under his breath as he lugged the heavy 'overnight' bag, which his mum had packed enough stuff in for a year. It gave him a small bit of amusement to remind he was home again.

His parents walked slowly in behind, exhausted after almost three days of drama, especially his mother who had been hit with a bombshell and was still acting all weird around Drake, which he couldn't understand because she had told him she would never hate him. Although he thought, hate and shocked are two completely different things, everyone reacts differently.

Drake trooped up the stairs to bed, where he found Megan setting up another booby trap for Josh.

He silently laughed at her "What's that?" he asked in the strongest voice he had

"It's for the boob" she smiled fixing the final touches on it

"Oh, keep going" he smiled climbing up onto his bed not bothering to change

"Aren't you even going to get changed?" she questioned

"Nah, and besides you're in here so how can I?" he sighed comfortably shifting himself into his blankets

"True, so when do you get the bandages off?" she asked being unusually inquisitive

"Two Weeks why, and anyway what are you making for Josh"

"I just needed to know when I can start doing pranks to both of you again"

"Ok, I'll look forward to it, so what's that thing anyway?"

"It's a juicer, you see when Josh steps on this button when he goes to play his beloved video games this small dispenser will dispense tomato juice all over his over-sized head" she smiled pressing one last button

"He does have a big head," Drake laughed softly

"Yeah, well I had better be going" she smiled "And don't worry if you fall asleep, there's a camcorder behind that bookshelf over there"

"We have books?" Drake questioned

"Yes, it's a surprise isn't it?" she smiled leaving the room

Drake settled into his bed once again and began a dreamless sleep.

_**DOWNSTAIRS**_

Jane was thinking, she knew she couldn't hate her son, she just knew it. Nevertheless, she had always thought that she had nothing to worry about when it came to Drake being gay; the thought had never even crossed her mind. Never in the seventeen years that she had known her child did she ever consider him gay. It was tough because Walter was starting to wonder why she was so deep in thought every time he went to try to have a friendly conversation.

She knew she couldn't leave him in the state he was in, she had covered for him at the hospital but they still had said that he needed help to make sure he wouldn't self-harm again. It was too many emotions for her to be dealing with let alone a seventeen year old who's only comfort was the fact that he might just have one person on his side.

She sighed once more; she had been doing a lot of that lately, though she thought most of the situations were sigh-worthy.

A cup of coffee might help she thought to herself as she walked slowly through the brown swinging door that led to the kitchen. Walter was there with a cup in his hand reading the local newspaper; he knew not to come into the sitting room, even if he did not know why.

"Hey honey" she smiled pouring a strong black coffee into her cup "Want a refill" she smiled gesturing the pot to his cup

"Thanks" he smiled placing his newspaper down on the table.

She sat down beside him finally deciding that he at least should know some of what is going on. He was perched on one of the large stools that stood around the island table in the middle of the kitchen, just looking at her; he knew something was not right.

"Walter honey I need to tell you whats going on, I feel like you're being left in the dark" she sighed placing her hand over his

"It's obviously important, go ahead" he nodded taking a small sip of the boiling black liquid

"Yes it is" she paused searching for an answer "I-It-Its important that you know at least something, Drake will tell you the rest in his own time"

"He never talks to me," Walter said

"Yeah well he'll be talking to everybody sometime soon I can imagine," she said, her eyes rolling to heaven

"O-Oh ok then what is it?" he questioned looking directly at his wife

"Well I can't give proper details about it yet, but I can tell you its worth too much worry- because I'm the one who does it enough for the two of us, anyway its just something that we'll all have to come to terms with"

"How is this telling me anything?" Walter asked

"It isn't really I know but believe me it's helping me, anyway-"

"He's gay isn't he?" Megan joked suddenly walking in with her oboe

"Megan, a word please?" Jane asked suddenly pulling her daughter from the room

She brought her to the small corridor, which lead to the stairs

"Megan where did you hear that?" Jane asked

"Hear what?"

"My conversation with your dad?" She asked accusingly

"Oh you mean Walter" she paused momentarily "Yeah I've been back for ten minutes now listening in on your little conversation , that and I heard him mumbling something about Johnny Depp- it wasn't pretty" she shuddered at the memory

"Honey when were you in your brothers room?"

"Today, I was um dropping some Laundry that had gotten mixed up in my drawers back and I heard it"

"Oh" she looked at her daughter, who didn't seem to mind at all.

How she wished she could be like her, not minding the little arrogant voice in her head that told her not to accept her son for who he was.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Walter called

"Yeah sweetie just done" she called back

"A-And you don't mind" Jane questioned

"Why would I?, It's kinda common nowadays, and besides he can't help it, so why punish him?" she asked, sticking up for her brother for once.

It felt weird she thought. And it wasn't going to happen again

Jane nodded in agreement. Although she did wonder where her twelve-year-old daughter got all the insight from and if there was some going spare?

"Look, don't tell Drake, Josh or your da- I mean Walter about this o-ok?, it's supposed to be about Drake, when he's ready to tell us"

Megan nodded "Deal, but mom, one thing?" Megan turned around

"Don't hate him, he's a boob already" she smiled walking up to her room


	5. Ready made browniesor was tat decisions

Being Different Isn't Normal

Chapter 5: Ready made brownies…or was that ready made decisions

Disclaimer: Is Drake shirtless? Then no I don't own Drake and Josh

**ONE MONTH LATER. **

The crisp autumn air brushed against his face as he walked through the suburban neighbourhood, he was almost home.

Home, he thought to himself happily, was where he wasted many a summer holiday day, lazing around playing guitar and watching bad t.v movies. It was depressing to have to go back again, one more week and it was back to normality-almost.

He wished he hadn't wasted his summer in hospital and seeing a Psychiatrist twice every week, he had preferred the other way- even if Josh got mad at him for throwing popcorn at the television.

He opened the door slowly, his mom should have been home from work by now, Megan wasn't home today, she herself had a new boyfriend and was apparently head over heals, Josh was at work making money for new tanning equipment and Walter was also at work.

So that left him.

And his mom.

He dropped his light sack that he had with him "Mom" he called out, looking around the sitting room "Mom" he called out again

He was about to pick up the phone and call her when the kitchen shutters opened to reveal her with a spatula full of chocolate in her hand

"Hey honey" she smiled

"Hey, how did I not smell that" he asked more to himself

"I dunno, but its good" she smiled offering him a spoon to dip in the remains

"So what's the occasion?" he asked confused

"You're party"

"What party" he asked now even more confused than ever

"Coming out, you know" she smiled walking over to the million other brownies on a tray

"Mom, it's been like a month I'm not ready to tell anybody, and second I'm not inviting all my friends over to have a coming out party"

"Look, it's just me, you Megan and Dad"

"Why do you get to decide when I'm ready to tell everybody?" Drake asked dropping the spoon back into the now empty bowl

"I just do, it's not fair on your brother or your sister or your father"

"He's not my father" Drake commented

"Honey, I'm afraid you're going to have to tell them"

"You can't tell me when I'm ready to tell everyone, both you and Megan already know so what's the point- Josh doesn't need to know every little detail in my life" he raged

"Megan doesn't know" she lied

"Then why did she tell me that she did?" he questioned

"Oh, fine so she knows, but I think Josh and d-Walter needs to know"

"Yeah no big deal" Drake fumed

"Look you're going to have to tell them, so I just gave you a little push forward that's all" she smiled placing icing on some buns

"A little push forward?" Drake got up from his seat "A little push forward? That's a bit of an understatement don't you think?"

"Well I, just um thought" her smile fading

"I was going to tell everybody on Halloween"

"Well then its only a month early" she smiled

"Mom, its not even September yet so its two months and its my decision not yours" he shouted

"Well, it's too late now, I've promised Josh and Walter we'll have a really nice dinner tonight"

"Well then we will, without any shocking revelations" Drake reasoned

"I've told them that you'll have something important to say"

"What?, I always knew that you were controlling, but I never thought that you'd be like this I mean this is the biggest deal to me and you can't even see that, all you see is a night in with my revelation and some brownies" Drake fumed walking out of the room and upstairs

His mother stood in the kitchen and sighed, could she ever do anything right these days? She thought to herself ?

She knew that he had a good point in the end, but she couldn't go back on her word now, so that meant that Drake would have to do it even if he felt like it or not, she felt bad now, she really did, but after going through all this effort for 'just a night in' wasn't going to stand, he was going to tell his family tonight, they had a right to know, even if he didn't think they deserved it.


	6. Telling them Nothing they'd expect

Being Different Isn't Normal

Chapter 6: Telling them "Nothing they'd expect"

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Josh rooted through his drawers to try to find something decent to wear for the dinner tonight. Since Megan had wrecked his favourite shirt with her tomato trick he had to try to find something else, which was not going to be easy.

Drake walked into the room, still in a bad mood for some reason or other, Josh didn't know why. He thought Drake should have been in a good mood, being that he had news to tell and all. He didn't even seem to be getting dressed up for it at all, which was unusual for Drake who normally went through at least six outfit changes before he headed out to school in the morning.

Josh finally pulled out a half-decent blue shirt and black slacks, he didn't know why his mom wanted them dressed up for a measly piece of news but she obviously thought it was important, so what he was told to do, as always he did.

Drake sat on his bed strumming a few chords on his guitar humming a new song he'd obviously written. Josh listened quietly as his voice slowly got louder, it wasn't usually like what he would write normally, it was more angst ridden "**_you say that I suck and I'm lousy, you say I can't write-my pet, you always told me how to be, and now I'm sick of it, sorry doesn't make it ok…" _**

"What" Drake asked, Josh was staring at him in awe, still buttoning his shirt

"N-Nothing, Just a good song is all" Josh went red; he had to work on his little staring problem

"T-Thanks?" Drake offered

"So, um, what are you gonna tell us at the dinner tonight?" Josh asked, desperately trying to change the subject

"Nothing you'd expect" he smiled jumping off his bed and walking downstairs

Josh was confused, one minute Drake was all angst and now he's completely happy - what was up with that? Josh had no idea

**DOWNSTAIRS **

Drake walked into the sitting room, he was still annoyed with his mother for arranging this whole evening. He was really hoping that he would have the nerve to say that nothing was wrong and he had no news to tell. He was going to- he was, but then Josh complimented him on his song, something that no member of his family had ever done before. what this had to do with telling his family, he had no idea, but it really helped him believe that at least one person would be there to help him, when everybody else was still trying to figure out why he was who he was.

"Drake" his mother called

Drake rose from his seat and headed into the kitchen, still lost in his thoughts. "You rang" Drake asked

"Honey, I need you to know that, I'm really sorry for butting in and causing all this stress for you, but I think its nearly time" she smiled kindly giving her son a push out to the dinner table

Drake gave a short smile before walking out to the dinner table, Josh and Megan already seated. He could feel his heart skipping beats, like when he went on stage for the first time, but this, this was so much more important for him, it may have been too soon to tell, but he had no choice now.

His mother and Walter joined them at the dinner table, it was uneventful as usual, Drake planned to tell them at the end of the dinner, when they weren't so hungry , so that maybe if they had a problem with it, they wouldn't have the energy to argue with him

"That was gorgeous dear" Walter smiled planting a light kiss on his wife's cheek before collecting the plates at the table.

Josh and Megan went to get the desserts, there were that many of them that it would need at least three people to carry them out.

It just left him, and his mom. It was slightly awkward as Drake had no idea what to say, and as much as he wanted to keep cool, he was silently having a miniature panic attack.

Josh and Megan arrived back in with a tray on each arm, each one looking more delicious than the last one , Walter arrived out with a fresh bottle of champagne, as if Drake was about to tell them he had gotten into Harvard.

Drake smiled shortly at this, but he soon thought that the only thing that would be popping was the vein on Walters forehead.

Silence overtook the room once again, until Drake fumbled his way to a standing position, clearing his throat "I um, have um something to um tell all of eh you" Drake fidgeted with his hands, this was do or die time.

At that moment, he would just have loved to run away from the whole situation, and pretend that he still liked girls, just to avoid all of this crap; he knew Josh would be okay, but he wasn't too sure about Walter, because, well, frankly he didn't know him very well at all.

"Drake you were saying?" Walter asked confused

"Oh, right, yeah sorry, momentary lapse" he was beginning to be able to hear the loud, fast thumping of his heart

"Well then don't drag it out" Walter laughed

Megan gave Walter the eyes, never before had Drake seen Megan react like that before, usually she was the one who was laughing, and Walter was the one giving out.

"As I was saying, I have something important to say, and if you give me time I'll say it," he sneered the last part turning his gaze to Walter

He felt a new lease of confidence that hopefully would get him through this before he puked up the wonderful dinner that his mother had cooked

"Say it then" Josh piped in

"Alright, no more dragging it out, here goes" he winced "I'm gay"


	7. Bringing up the past

Being Different Isn't Normal

Chapter 7: Bringing up the past

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Walter almost choked on his cupcake "W-What?"

Josh looked at him in awe, his mouth open in shock

"I told you it'd be unexpected" Drake laughed hastily, trying to break the ice

"Unexpected, Unexpected?" Walter choked out "That's a bit of an understatement don't you think"

"Well I um" Drake barely managed, suddenly the new lease of confidence he had, had gone

"I'll leave you for a while to mull it over" Drake smiled at Megan and walked out of the room

"I didn't see that one coming" Josh joked

"Joshua Nichols this is no time for jokes, your brother is, is one of them weirdo's"

"He's not weird, how dare you call him that" Jane argued

"What, calling him what he is?" Walter threw his napkin on the table

"Look, he didn't even want to tell you tonight, I told him, you all had a right to know"

"You knew?" Walter pointed an accusing finger

"Yes, who else was he supposed to tell" Jane shouted

"Me, maybe? I have provided for him more than his real father has"

"What?" Jane paused "How dare you bring my past up at this table" she was close to tears

"What, that he got you knocked up and you never told him?"

"Walter how dare you?" Megan threw her napkin down and flew over to her mother who was now in floods of tears

Megan brought her mother up to her room while Josh stared at his father in absolute anger

"What?" Walter snapped

"You had no right," Josh snarled

"So now you're against me as well"

"What, so I'm just supposed to go 'well done dad you hurt mom and Drake'"

"No, but I thought of all people you would be on my side"

"On your side? On your side? After you called Drake a weirdo and practically killed mom?"

"Well he is son, he's not normal"

"Dad, so he's gay, it's not uncommon and it's not a lifestyle choice"

"What on earth do you mean?" Walter was getting annoyed, even his own son wasn't taking this the way he was taking it, he was supposed to be on his side, a united force and all that

"Do you honestly think that he just one day woke up and decided that he was going to be gay?"

"Well, I, um, you know"

"No, I'm afraid I don't" Josh snarled

He looked at him, he didn't seem like a father anymore, he was just this man to him now, a man that he didn't know or have anything to do with

"I don't know what to say" Walter quietened his tone of voice

"Sorry is a good place to start" Josh said sarcastically

"What?" Walter asked

"Yeah you heard me, apologise"

"I'm sorry" Walter shrugged his shoulders

"Not to me you buffoon to mom, and on your way pay a visit to Drake, see what he has to say about you being a homophobe and all, I'm sure he'll only slit his wrists again and take it out on mom" Josh sighed picking up uneaten desserts from the table

"Josh, I'm not saying I'm a homophobic, I'm just saying that I'm not that keen on gay people, it's just the way I was brought up"

"Yeah back in the 1960's when gay people were considered as mutants" Josh shouted as he stacked the plates angrily into the dishwasher

"What are you trying to say Josh, change my ways or something?" Walter shrugged sitting himself down on the couch

"Sort of, gay people aren't mutants dad, their people too you know, they didn't choose to be gay, it's just what their heart tells them" Josh shrugged

"Look, son I can't change my views overnight, you know that, nobody can do that, not even me" he joked

"Dad, if you think this is funny you should just tell them, I'm sure that the only mom I've had my whole life would be happy to hear it" he snarled pressing the small green button on the dishwasher and coming back inside the sitting room to talk face to face with his dad again

"Don't bring her into this" he warned

"Why shouldn't I you brought Drake's father into it didn't you?"

"That's different" Walter was running out of reasons now

"How is it different?, Yeah she left and you paid for her to have me-when you were together of all things"

"I told you not to bring her into it" Walter raised his voice

"Well then, now you know how much it hurts, don't you?"

"Sort of, but that still won't change my beliefs"

"What?. Can't you even apologise to MY mother?" Josh questioned, raising his voice an octave on my

"I suppose so" he sighed lowering his head

"There's no supposing about it old man get up and do it now" Josh pointed to the stairs

His father laughed for the first time that night. He turned his back to his son and rushed up the stairs where his wife was, hopefully she would forgive them.

Josh looked around the now clean house, quietness had been restored after all the drama, deciding that he didn't want to laze about downstairs he decided to go upstairs and get ready for bed, after all it was eleven-thirty and game-ball competition night with Drake, although he somehow doubted that he would be in the mood tonight.

Josh climbed the stairs, slowly reaching the attic; feint humming could be heard from the room. Drake was probably writing a song he thought to himself as he quietly pushed open the door.

"Hey" he smiled walking quietly over to his bed

The slimmer boy lay down his guitar on his bed, giving it pride of place, while Josh got himself ready for bed "You still up for game night!" Drake asked with a smile

"So you're ok then?" Josh sighed; relieved

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought that y'know" Josh shrugged neatly placing his pants on the side of his desk

"Yeah, thanks though" Drake hopped down off the bed

"For what" Josh gave him the quizzical eyes

"For, standing up for me"

"What"

"I heard you two talking, Megan has the room filled with microphones"

"Oh" he paused "No problem"

Josh smiled as Drake went over to set up the game sphere

"So you're really ok with it then?" Drake asked confused

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Josh shrugged

"I dunno, cuz I'm different to you"

"Dude, you always have been, always will be!" he joked

"I suppose" Drake laughed as Josh took a seat next to him

"So, are you ready for me to beat you at _ultimate yu gi oh!" _

"Seriously man, when are you gonna realise that yu gi oh is for eight year olds who have nothing else to spend their allowance on" Drake laughed

"Hey I like it- and it's not for eight year olds," Josh argued as he got it onto two-player mode

He was glad his brother didn't treat him any differently, ultimately he was the only one who accepted him for who he was, apart from Megan of course, he was eternally grateful he didn't treat him different to what he normally did, he was still one of the guys.

Nothing more. Nothing less.


	8. Song book

Being Different Isn't Normal

Chapter 8: Song book

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Drake woke up the next morning, he knew it was late because Josh was up and the smell of bacon could be smelt grilling downstairs. Deciding he wanted to get some of it before either his sister or Walter got their greedy mitts on it he dressed himself quickly and ran downstairs

"Somebody finally decided to get up" Josh joked

"Yeah, em what time is it anyway" he asked, his arms stretching out in a morning yawn

"Twelve ten" Josh laughed at his watch

"What can I say, that's early for me" Drake shrugged taking some bacon and sausage from a plate, which was set in the middle of the table.

"Yeah you're right," his mother laughed

"Oh, mo-I mean afternoon mom" he smiled, his mouth full of sausage

"Hey sweetie, how you holdin up?" she smiled giving him a peck on the cheek

"Fine, did Walter apologise?"

"Yeah, although he said he doesn't know if he can ever accept you for who you really are, I'm sorry sweetie" she sympathised "Maybe he'll come around"

"It doesn't bother me mom, it's his choice, I can't make him like me"

"See therapy is doing you some good" she smiled

"Yeah, I have more of it today, oh joy of joys"

Josh laughed at this statement, he knew that Drake had always hated the therapist that he was seeing as she made him draw out what he was 'feeling' at that particular time. It really got to him, especially when she took it off him to analyse and discuss in the next session.

"Anyway where is he?" Drake asked suddenly changing the topic of discussion

"Oh, he's still in bed, I guess you're up ahead of somebody for once" she smiled trying to look on the bright side of things

"Yup, anyway I'm going up to get my things for therapy" he sighed jumping off the stool and heading upstairs

"So when is his therapy over anyway?" Josh asked inquisitively

"I don't know I think in about a month or so and then it's hopefully back to normal"

"He doesn't even like it" Josh laughed

"Well who would, sitting in some uncomfortable bendy chair drawing pictures of your 'feelings'?" she laughed

"True" Josh smiled wistfully

Conversation soon died down between him and his mom, it was just her and Megan talking about what Bruce Windshield's hair would look like up close, deciding not to get in on it he headed for upstairs

"Hey" he smiled pushing the bedroom door closed

Drake stuck up his hand as if to say hey, hey was still pre-occupied with something or other; Josh didn't think that packing any sort of stuff for a therapy session would take this long

"Whatcha doin" he asked casually

"Just. Well you know, lookin' for stuff"

Josh could not understand why he was being so fidgety all of a sudden. Did Josh do something to him to make him all jittery or was he just genuinely jittery and just looking for something?

"Are you ok" Josh questioned as he walked slowly over to Drake's bed

"Yeah" he lied

The truth was he was looking for his song book, which didn't make it ok because there was some very personal stuff in it that Drake didn't want anybody to see, and it wasn't the songs he was on about

"Drake" he sighed with his arms folded

"Oh, alright alright I'm not ok, I need my song book, have you seen it" he was still frantically throwing various guitar books and picks from the drawer beside his bed.

"Last time I saw it was in Megan's hands" Josh fidgeted nervously

"What" Drake roared, "When was that?"

"Calm down, Calm down, it can't have been that personal" Josh laughed hastily

"Well it was ok, now when did she have it"

"Gees seriously calm down before you have a stroke" Josh said, holding his hands up in front of his face for protection

"She had it this morning, she said she wanted to look at some of your songs, I dunno you usually let her, she is the brutally honest one in the family after-all"

"Yeah when she wants to be, other times she's just a scheming little bitch"

"Drake!"

"What" he roared jumping off his bed

"She's your sister; don't talk about her like that ok?"

"Oh just can it for crying out loud"

He ran out of the room, down the hall and narrow staircase until he finally reached Megan's room, she wasn't in it, she was obviously still downstairs. Deciding not to look obvious, he sent her quick text.

"What now boober?" she called walking slowly up the stairs "Mom and I were talking about Bruce Windshield's fluffy locks of heaven" she sighed wistfully

"In here now!" he called

She followed the voice until she reached her own room "What are you doing in here?" she asked, her arms folded

"What did you do with it?"

"What did I do with what?" She asked looking confused

"You know damn well what" he shouted pointing an accusatory finger at her

"Oh!" she smirked "That"

"Yes that, now what did you do with it?"

"I read it like I always do!" she laughed knowing what else was in it

"So y-you read like everything," he spluttered out

"Yeah what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I wrote some very personal stuff in there"

"Yeah I know I read it" she smiled taking it out of her drawer

"What?" Drake asked, his arms flaying in the air

"Look I don't care that you have a crush on Josh ok? Not my problem"

Drake went beetroot, he couldn't believe his sister was son casual and nonchalant about it, this was his first 'guy crush' and she wasn't blackmailing him about it-yet

"Then give me my book back" he shouted

She pulled it away "What's in it for me"

"I dunno, the joy of being a good sister now just give it to me," he said, reaching out for it

"Why should I?" she asked evilly

"Because it's mine and I need it ok?"

"I'll tell you what, if you tell Josh you like him, then and only then will I give you your book back," she snarled

"And if I don't?" Drake shrugged

"You won't get your book back and I'll tell him myself , oh and by the way there's a lock on everything in here so don't try to break in" she smiled

"This is so unfair, all I want is a little bit of privacy is that too much to ask?"

"Yes and Drake please leave now, bye bye" she gave a false beauty-pageant wave

He sighed "Fine"

He opened the door to leave "Oh hey Josh" he paused and looked around "Josh"


	9. Did i prove it?

Being Different Isn't Normal

Chapter 9: Did I Prove It?

Disclaimer: If I owned Drake and Josh, you'd see Drake would be shirtless the whole time-you don't see it? Then I don't own it.

_**a/n: ok guys what happened to reviewing, I really love to hear you're comments and ideas for the rest of the story, so I won't be updating if there aren't at least 5 new reviews, what I do have to say is, I do write these for the love of it but I need to know what people think of it otherwise I don't know what you people like in a story. Although flamers- there are no point to them, though c.c's are welcome. Xxx **_

"Em, h-hi-how are ya" Josh stuttered

"How long were you there" Drake sighed, defeated

"Not long" he lied-badly, yet it seemed like an improvement

"How long is not long?" Drake asked placing his hands on his hips

"Oh jees- the whole time" he winced in embarrassment

"Oh man" Drake sighed walking away

"Oh man what?" Josh chased after him, up into their room again

"You heard everything didn't you?" Drake sighed, sitting on the small red couch in their room

"Not really" he lied again

Drake gave him a look "Ok then sorta-kinda-yeah" he sighed flopping on the couch beside his brother

"And, you don't hate me or think that it's weird or anything?"

"I couldn't hate you and yeah it's kinda weird but I'll get over it" he smiled

"Oh ok" Drake sighed, disappointed, he wasn't expecting Josh to come out all 'gay' just because he liked him, he knew it was virtually impossible, even though just a little part of him wished he did do something.

"Erm Drake you're getting kinda close" Josh fidgeted uncomfortably

"I know," he whispered lustfully unable to control his actions

"DRAKE DO YOU NEED A RIDE TO THERAPY" his mother called from down stairs

Drake jumped from the position he was in, his heart was beating like crazy "Em I have to go" Drake smiled edging his way around his brother

"Yeah sure thanks" he shouted down to his mother

With that, he took off down the stairs like a shot; he had already gotten his bag downstairs earlier that morning. He couldn't believe what he had just done, he had almost kissed him, what was he thinking.

_**MEANWHILE WHILE DRAKE'S AT THERAPY **_

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Josh thought to himself as he paced worriedly across the floor, his stepbrother was about to kiss him-and he was going to let him. He knew he wasn't gay; he had had girlfriends before and enjoyed being with each one of them, apparently not like Drake-who preferred guys.

What was he going to do when he came back, just let him kiss him? On the other hand, would he kindly ask him to back away? Both were still an option but he preferred the second one, even if it meant hurting his brother.

He continued to pace. He wanted somebody to tell him what to do, he was good at obeying orders, it wouldn't be so hard then but he knew this was not a decision that his parents could make for him, this time it was just him

He knew Drake liked him, he was genuinely flattered-he was, so much so that he had forgotten about his girlfriend completely, almost as if he had neglected her after they slept together. That wasn't like him at all, he usually took care of his girlfriends-he never realised how much time Drake actually took up.

Did he really like him? Or was it just the drama that had surrounded him that took up so much time? Another wave of confusion took over him.

Maybe he wasn't gay, he thought to himself, maybe he just liked Drake-that's it, although he found it hard to believe he was actually thinking of his step-brother in that way. It wasn't right-he knew that-but was it wrong either?

He had a girlfriend though, a girl he loved and cherished, a girl he had given himself to because he was in love with her, he had fallen for her hard and fast-surely that was enough reason for him not to do it. However, it wasn't, he had burning desire, something which didn't happen very often with him; he wanted him-but why? He thought to himself, what was it about Drake that made him think about guys-let alone him in that way, especially when he was straight

Ugh, _thanks Drake _he thought to himself, he knew that it wasn't his fault for liking him; he was flattered and wanted to show him, but how he didn't have a clue.

With all the thinking and confusion going on in his head, he had no idea that it had been over two hours and Drake was standing there, just watching him pace

He looked up "Ahh" he jumped

"What" Drake yelled dropping his bag in fright

"N-nothing, y-you're home, you just shocked me" he was fidgeting with the ends of his t-shirt

"Oh ok" Drake exhaled quietly walking over to the sofa

"So, em how was your session" Josh asked desperately hoping for a topic change

"Crap, as usual, she made me draw out how I felt when I did badly on a test," Drake said nonchalantly flicking the t.v on

"Why doesn't she just look at your doodles on your test papers?"

"That's what I said"

"And" Josh feeling comfortable enough to sit on the same couch as his brother again

"She just told me to be a good, and I quote 'little boy' and just do it"

"Lucky you" Josh smiled sarcastically

"I know" Drake smiled finally finding a T.V station that he liked

Silence filled the room; it was awkward and uncomfortable, which was unusual for Drake &Josh as their room was usually filled with noise, either with Drake and his guitar or Josh and his mad experiments, but now it was extremely quiet.

Drake looked over at him silently, he was just sitting there watching the t.v. not even noticing his presence, and it saddened Drake to think that they would never be together. That he would never ever get to hold him and just even be in the same bed as him, that's what happened when you were gay though- not every single person you liked would be.

Josh had noticed Drake just looking at him from the corner of his eye, but he kept looking at the t.v, his mind fighting with him the whole time, he wanted to tell him that he wasn't gay but he still liked him-if that even made sense.

He finally decided to let his mind win over and look over at him "What" he asked sounding meaner than he meant to

"Nothing" he sighed disappointedly

"Are you sure?" he asked moving slightly closer to him

"Sure about what" he asked flipping the t.v to off mode

"Y'know liking me?" he asked hoping his cheeks weren't going to red

"What, do you want me to prove it or something?" he asked getting more tense as Josh minimised the space between them

"No, no, just wondering"

Drake looked at his shoes; they never seemed so interesting before

"Unless you wanted to"

"What" Drake asked lifting his head up

"So you don't then" Josh only gave a look of small disappointment

"Look Josh this isn't funny ok?"

"I'm not trying to be Drake, I'm being perfectly serious"

"Prove it" Drake spat

Josh leaned over slightly and cupped his cheek "Really" he asked

"Y-Yeah" Drake stuttered

Josh planted a soft kiss on his lips, planning to pull away but Drake pulled him back wanting it to go further, he allowed Josh's tongue enter his mouth, never wanting it to end , he felt like he was seeing stars after being completely immersed in the dark for so long , it was the first kiss that he had ever truly enjoyed

His first kiss with a guy was after detention with the only openly gay guy in the school

was a savage one full of rage and teenage hormones, but this, this was real, it wasn't savage or anything of the sort

They eventually broke away from one another "Did I prove it?" Josh asked smiling


	10. For the sake of a reputation

Being Different Isn't Normal

Chapter 10: For the sake of a Reputation

Disclaimer: If I owned Drake and Josh would I have to put a Disclaimer up?

Drake woke up the next morning to find that he had fallen asleep on the couch, without even looking he knew why-he had aches in his neck and he was sitting up straight- not two things that usually happen when you're in a bed

Josh wasn't there though, which surprised him, he looked over at the wall, if it was after eight am Josh would be up, if not the git would be in bed- comforting it up-if there was even such a phrase.

It was six- thirty am and as he would have thought, Josh was snoring his oversized head out, while he left Drake on the sofa, with nothing but a blanket.

He decided to climb into bed; after all, it was getting somewhat chilly. He snuggled down beneath the wrath of soft cushiony and comforting covers where he just lay unable to get asleep or the fact that he just kissed Josh out of his head, so he just lay there reliving every precious moment of the kiss and still hoped it would never end

Drake took one last look around and sighed happily, feeling that for the first time in nearly a month things were starting to look up again.

_**8.00AM **_

Josh woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ear, groaning he hit the snooze button and shut his eyes for five more minutes. Why couldn't he just stay here? Warm and snuggled in the covers and dreaming of the nights events.

The snooze alarm went off, and Josh knew that he had to get up, he was on the opening shift of the premier theatre and it was often the busiest 'family hours' of the day. The only reason he took it was because he wanted a new car. He had just about gotten to the thousand-dollar mark and was intending to get two thousand to get a car that didn't require more money to fix it every second week. He had just saved up for the tanning bed part that was broken . Taking twenty dollars out of his pay every week, the rest had gone to a car.

He quietly found his uniform and headed out the door to work, it was a cold and dull autumn morning, perfect for cinemagoers he thought to himself. Which meant in his eyes that he would have a busy morning ahead of him, he groaned as he turned the corner to work.

He unlocked the doors and headed inside, hating the fact that whoever was on the late shift last night obviously didn't bother to spray the coke stain on the floor, which meant that his trainers got stuck to it whenever he walked across it.

Sighing he returned to work mode and opened everything up, he knew Helen would be here soon and that so would the bustling numbers of annoying little children who always wanted to get into r rated movies and insisted until he had to nearly throw them out himself

"Josh"

"Yeah Helen" Josh answered opening up the registers

"You better come into my office" she sounded serious

Josh followed her into the office as fast as he could knowing that he was either fired or she had noticed that he still hadn't cleaned toilet number 3 and was going to get him to stick his head in it again

He closed the door behind him, "So what's wrong?" Josh asked in the nicest way possible

Her serious face suddenly turned into a grin "Well, I'm not about to tell you my whole life story but I have to go somewhere to meet somebody and I'm putting you in charge for the day"

Josh's face broke into a grin "Thanks so much" he smiled grabbing the yellow vest that she threw at him

"Don't thank me, thank Stan for calling in sick today" she smiled walking out of her office

Josh stood there and shook his head, was she ever going to like him? He had worked there for two solid years and still she hated his guts and never ever said or did anything nice for him, he even asked himself was the car even worth it?

He sighed and walked over to the doors opening them for business, it was quiet at first, but it soon started to pick up. Kid after kid after kid came pouring in with the same fake permission note to see ' buckets of blood-the sequel' or some other r rated movie.

Josh knew that 99 of them were fake but he had to let them in if he wanted to keep the place running smoothly and especially for it to not be on fire when she came back.

Things began to lighten up, teenagers began to come in for their lunch dates and the kids were at long last leaving, most of them petrified and holding whatever possessions they had with shaking hands.

"Two tickets for buckets of blood please," a male voice asked

"Um yeah what's your age please?" Josh asked not even looking up

"Eh Dude it's me!"

"Oh hey Drake and who is this lovely girl?"

"That's Sally"

"Nice to meet you, here you are that's $18.95 please" Josh smiled

"What? You know that I don't pay for tickets," Drake laughed

"I'll be over there" Sally smiled pointing to a group of giggling girls

"Yeah ok" he smiled giving her a peck on the lips

She turned away smiling, Drake was gagging

"This is the last time," Josh, warned

"Yeah yeah yeah" Drake said sarcastically grabbing the tickets from Josh

"So you straight again or something?" Josh asked

"What?" Drake asked confused

"The girl" Josh whispered

"No, I just have to keep up my reputation until I can tell everybody"

"Right" he paused "So you're going to make out with a girl even though it repulses you just to keep your image up?"

"Pretty much" Drake smiled

"Unbelievable" he shook his head

"Jealous?" He asked quietly

"No, not really" Josh shrugged

"Just looks like you can't get enough of the Drake" he laughed, "Nobody can"

"Whatever man I'll see you later"

"For a repeat of last night" he asked shaking his ass as he walked away

"Whatever man" Josh laughed as Drake walked over to the candy counter, which was where Sally was standing

Josh continued on with work as he watched Drake take her popcorn and candy into the movie as she walked on ahead into the movie, he shook his head slightly, remembering the previous nights events, he thought that both he and Drake had almost completely wiped the memories of the kiss from their mind.

It saddened him a little, as he had done so much thinking and he was actually a little bit exited to be trying something new, but all Drake could worry about was his reputation.

Work continued without another major conversation, he saw Drake passing by holding the remains of the popcorn, he looked unhappy as Sally emerged looking happy and satisfied, two things not usually associated with seeing a horror movie-especially 'buckets of blood'

Josh finished the day and went home, knowing that he was going to see Drake and have the same feelings for him again when he went home.


End file.
